Todos uno
by KerTenebrae
Summary: ¿Cuantos somos uno? Es difícil decir si somos solo uno de todos los que pretendemos ser o simplemente somos todos. Gilbert tiene tantas caras que bajo un punto determinado no esta muy seguro cual de todos puede ser realmente él.


¿Cuántas personas podemos ser, sin dejar de ser _uno_ mismo? ¿Alguna vez se lo han preguntado? Esa extraña manera que tenemos de adecuarnos a situaciones totalmente distintas cambiando nosotros mismos, ¿es eso lo correcto? Quizás personajes que no dejan de ser uno mismo, aun cuando intentemos elegir a uno, no dejamos de ser el otro. O viceversa.

Y es que él había sido tanto y nada en su vida, corta o larga. Eso da igual.

Con muy corta edad tuvo que hacerse cargo de todo con lo que la vida pudo golpearle, y aunque el dolor parecía tan fuerte como un huracán, no paso mucho antes que su suerte cambiara en ciento ochenta grados.

Elijan, que las casillas de apuestas están abiertas. Y miren bien que hay variedad.

_¿Quién prevalece?_

**Gil**. Él era el pequeño, débil, llorón y atemorizado sirviente de Oz Vessalius. Él no era más que **Gil**, porque no tenía más que eso, no tenía recuerdos ni sentimientos por nada que no conociera desde el mismo momento que abrió los ojos y vio ese alto techo de mármol sin poder reconocerlo. Él era quien parecía temerle a todo, porque como todos, tememos a lo que no conocemos, a lo desconocido. Y es eso, él no conocía nada, ni siquiera a él mismo. Si, él no se conocía a sí mismo y reprimió ese miedo por otro más banal para no caer en algún lugar donde no pudiera ver la luz, boto el miedo que le causaba buscarse a sí mismo por otro que fuera a cualquier cosa. Porque para tener ocho años, sus pensamientos corrían con la melancolía de un amante sin amada, si, temía haber olvidado por decisión, y que desear recordar significara traer de vuelta aquello que lo hizo olvidar en primer lugar. Quizás el merecía todo lo que le había pasado, y eso le daba más miedo aun. No merecer lo que tenia ahora mismo y no poder estar con su querido amo Oz.

El había empezado a ser realmente feliz en aquella mansión, junto a su amo, al joven amo Oz y al amo Oscar, todo era muy bueno. Y se esforzaba por ser el sirviente que mereciera tanta bondad. El joven amo era un héroe, o al menos, era todo lo que un héroe debía ser. Lo ayudaba tanto como podía y le pedía. También entretenía a su pequeña hermana, la señorita Ada, para que el amo Oz pudiera encargarse de sus estudios y preocupaciones, y si, ella también era muy buena, o aunque era demasiado pequeña para saber qué era lo correcto de lo incorrecto, que era bueno y que no. Pero su intuición de ángel recién llegado a la tierra la ayudaba a ser una niña adorable, un pequeño ser que enternecía a **Gil**. Quizás por eso mas de alguna sirvienta insinuó asuntos indebidos en relación a ellos dos, quizás por eso ellas murmuraban envidiosas que **Gil** terminaría siendo el administrador de las propiedades mientras el joven amo Oz se entretenía en fiestas de sociedad, mientras **Gil** podía… **Gil** podía…

Y la tragedia sucedió. El corazón se le triso en mil pedazos, esto había sido su culpa, si, su culpa y no dejaría de sentirlo así, el había traído la maldición con su destino miserable a la casa que lo había acogido y al amo que lo había protegido como si realmente el deber de un amo fuera proteger al sirviente, como si alguien pudiera creer eso. Más miserable se sintió cuando vio a **Gil** destrozado, desmoronarse en mil pedazos para no aparecer más. Él ya no podía ser el niño inocente de antes, ni menos aquel que pudiera ser llamado sirviente de la casa Vessalius, la casa del héroe. Y de la oscuridad de la nobleza se le tendió otra mano, él había caído en un abismo donde la luz no se veía, porque para él la luz al final del túnel había caído en un abismo muy distante al suyo y no había nada que le permitiera ver en tanta oscuridad.

El seria ahora el **Ojo Izquierdo** de alguien en quien no confiaba, pero el único al que podía llamar para cubrir su espalda, así nació **Ojo Izquierdo**, pero no solo eso, porque ya siendo uno debía ser otro al mismo tiempo, y debía jugar ambos papeles a la perfección o la fantasía se desvanecería. El era también **Gilbert Nightray**, el adoptado hijo de la casa ducal Nightray y el quinto en línea de sucesión. Pero **Ojo Izquierdo** no había llegado para tomar títulos y propiedades. No, había llegado por algo más oscuro y poderoso, había llegado por Raven, aun cuando con catorce años era muy débil para cargar con el peso de una cadena (o eso pensaba él) espero, se entreno. Y volvió a ver la luz, pero no en su joven amo Oz, no, en su propia sonrisa, en la sonrisa que nacía en él, pero que no nacía por él si no por los hermanos que ahora tenía. Vincent Nightray, era su verdadero hermano, su pequeño hermano que lo recordaba perfectamente, y al igual que **Gil**, no recordaba nada más.

Sus ojos lo hipnotizaban, un ojo como el suyo propio, dorado como la luz que no tenía y el otro rojo-vino, profundo, misterioso y que su pequeño hermano parecía llevar con cierto resentimiento y orgullo al mismo tiempo, _¿es eso posible?_ Pero en esa extraña oscuridad para un pequeño, había otro pequeño que era todo honor y valentía, el poseía del romanticismo del caballerismo, de la nobleza realmente noble, el más pequeño, Elliot, el osco muchacho, demasiado orgulloso y quizás prejuicioso, el que era amado por todos, porque era él, pero que sentía que debía ganarse ese sentimiento, que debía trabajar por el, y sí, eso es muy absurdo.

-**Gilbert** –dijo mientras acarreaba un libro entre las manos, nombrándolo como solo lo debían nombrar en el futuro– ¿No es más correcto aprender a usar la espada?

-Elliot, eso es para caballeros, nobles… un revolver es mas propio para mí.

El pequeño suspiro, pensando en que él nunca sería su hermano, sin entender por qué sentía todo el tiempo que era uno de ellos. Se dio vuelta y camino a su habitación, en la esquina se encontró con su hermana mayor, la única por lo demás. Vannessa, la altiva Vanessa, la Valiente Vanessa, si esa era ella, que no había querido la debilidad de una dama, que la había rechazada para compartir un lugar solo junto a sus hermanos y había cortado su hermoso cabello y tirado sus lujosos vestidos justo antes de entras a la escuela donde no seria maltratada por nadie por ser una Nightray, y para cuando ella volvió a casa esas vacaciones, con el primero que se topo fue con su nuevo hermano de acogida, con el nuevo **Gilbert Nightray**, con el ahora **Gilbert Nightray**. Y al igual que todos los que lo miraban, se cautivo por sus brillantes ojos dorados, ojos que la hicieron hervir como el sol mismo _¿era posible que él y Vincent fueran hermanos?_ Sus hermanos le habían mandado cartas contándole la situación, explicando cuan enojados estaban y cuando quería su apoyo, y por supuesto que lo tenían, al menos hasta verlo por primero vez, era como lo había descrito sus hermanos, se cabellos, su porte, sus manos, su delgadez y sus ojos, mucho más hermosos de lo que pudo imaginar. Vincent se rio de su cara de estupefacción, y es que **Gilbert** **Nightray** le sonrió y le extendió la mano que ella respondió rápidamente, sin pensarlo siquiera.

Su nuevo hermano estaba sentado con Vincent y Elliot en una banca, eran ellos los que la recibieron pero sus ojos solo vieron a **Gilbert Nightray**, Elliot esperando que el saludo terminara se abalanzo a su cadera para abrasarla y recibirla con una sonrisa, ella lo miro sorprendida y sonrojada, luego, cuando el pequeño la tomaba de la mano miro Vincent y lo saludo solo con el movimiento de sus labios, cuando se alejaba pudo escuchar la dulce voz de aquel que debía inspirarle sentimientos de fraternidad y no un calor en el pecho.

-¿Y ella es Vanessa, entonces? –su voz estaba en la transición de la de niño a la de un joven, pero no desentono en ningún momento.

-Si –Vincent lo miro de reojo con la malicia propia de un hombre y no de un niño –es hermosa, ¿verdad?

Vanessa se turbo tras un pilar ante la mirada de expectación del pequeño Elli. Espera la respuesta.

-Sí.

Se sonrió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron aun más, nunca le había dicho que era hermosa. Ella siempre era inteligente, altiva, valiente, pero nunca hermosa.

**Gilbert Nightray** tenía la aprobación de al menos dos legítimos Nightray, para Elliot ellos eran sus hermanos a escondidas, ya que Claud, Ernest y Fred insistían tanto en no considerarlos Nightray, mientras su padre no les prestaba atención a ellos o al tema, y Vanessa, que no cruzaba palabras con ellos a menos que fuera totalmente necesario pero que los deseaba dentro, a Vincent al menos, Gilbert estaba lejos de despertar en ella un sentimiento de hermandad… quizás ella no era tan altiva como todos creían.

Aquella mañana despertó recordando algo que se había desvanecido de su mente el último tiempo, porque la pistola ahora era un habito que debía cultivar como hombre y no por su real fin, si, el había olvidado usar su máscara de **Ojo Izquierdo** por tanto tiempo que ya la extrañaba, sobre todo cuando estando en Pandora y se sentía tan extraño al esconderse en oscuras habitaciones esperando no ser visto por aquel hombre de cabello rubio y ojos esmeraldas, aquel que había sido mas padre que el duque Nightray y el único que recordaba haber tenido alguna vez. Entones **Gilbert Nightray** comenzó a desmoronarse, pero no desapareció, él supo tomar las piezas y hacer una máscara, lo suficientemente pequeña y delgada para no estorbar a la que venía.

Ahora era el tiempo de **Raven**. Tomo a la cadena de su casa y se hizo contratista legal. Se tiro en su cama y empezó a pensar, el por qué **Raven** no había aceptado a los otros Nightray, y por qué a un bastardo, por qué. Y después pensó en por que hablaba en tercera persona, el era ahora **Raven**. Ese **Raven** más versátil, que podía ser más a la vez, porque podía tomar la máscara de **Gilbert Nightray** y ser el hermano de un curioso Elliot que quería preguntas acerca de la cadena, del contrato, de cómo se sentía, de cómo estaba, y este apenas** Gilbert Nightray** respondió a todo como un buen hermano mayor. Aun que no fue por mucho más, el incorrecto** Gilbert Nightray** se escondió cuando su hermosa y altiva hermana entro corriendo a su habitación para contarle la triste y trágica historia de su hermano mayor, de Fred, muerto tan espantosamente. Elliot tomo su espada y corrió fuera del lugar sin prestar atención más al ya no presente **Gilbert Nightray**, que estaba en cuerpo presente pero que sus ojos lo miraban como **Gil**. Suspiro. Vanessa lo miro perpleja ante la reacción de su hermano pequeño, lo miro pidiendo apoyo, pidiendo por favor ayuda, y él respondió como aquel fantasma del pasado que se apodero de él, con la ternura de **Gil**, la abrazo con fuerza entre sus ahora grandes y fuertes brazos, ahora que era mucha más alto que ella y que su voz era gruesa y profunda, la voz de un hombre cobijando a la que creía su hermana pero que ella no lo quería a él como hermano. Por supuesto que no, no después de ese cálido abrazo, no después de sentir un fuerte deseo de besarlo y encontrar consuelo en sus brazos, en sus labios, nunca después de odiarlo por hacerla olvidar el luto por su hermano muerto y en ves desearlo a él. No, nunca hermanos, y no porque no sea digno, sino porque eso terminaría de romper su delicado y nada altivo corazón.

Así** Raven** prevaleció, su corazón de piedra, oscura azabache que necesitaba ser firme para mantener a sus hermanos de pie y sonriendo, y para entregarle información al Sombrerero Loco que esos mismo hermanos le daban. Había encontrado en Vanessa un punto débil de la casa ducal, podía ser todo lo que quisieran, podía vestirse como ninguna dama lo hacía o mantener el pelo incluso más corto que el de él, pero era una niña igual a todas, buscando un príncipe que la salvase de su terrible destino, y para ella ese era él. Un cuervo, un ojo, un sirviente, menos un caballero, eso no daba nada.

El cuervo, un ave sin duda inteligente, astuta y fría, esta donde mejor le conviene estar, donde consigue mas, sí, eso era ahora **Raven**, su falta de sentimiento le habían hecho tomar extrañas decisiones, y es que ahora no solo se había votado al vicio del cigarrillo, sino que también había caído en la feudal costumbre de aprovechar su autoridad con actividades poco decorosas. Había caído en los juegos de un sombrero muy aburrido, con ganas de fastidiar, lo había tratado de tal manera que cayó en un juego que no creyó realmente le gustara. Se acostaba con una sirvienta, asunto que a **Gil** lo habría enrojecido y que no habría ni siquiera pensado, y que para **Gilbert Nightray** habría sido demasiado deshonroso. Pero para quien todo valía, eso era otro negocio más. Ella era una sirvienta tan frágil, débil e insegura como lo había sido **Gil** alguna vez, y mucho mucho más, era laboriosa y presta a ayudar, pero necesitaba de protección, y lo gritaba con unos azulosos ojos que parecían desvanecerse en la necesidad de que alguien velara por ella. **Raven** se había vuelto vulgar por culpa de Xerxes Break y sus inmundas insinuaciones, el había hecho todo para que en su mente sus pensamientos formaran las frases más machistas y déspotas, porque la protegería entre sus alas de un mar azabache, mientras la tenía bajo el, mientras sus piernas lo recibieran, porque lo haría mientras ella siguiera siendo la frágil criatura a la que pareciera que cada noche se lo arrancan por primera vez y tal vez, porque ella era la única que conocía que era realmente más frágil que el mismo.

Pero la muchacha poco recibió del hermano de su amo, Vincent descubrió todo el embrollo demasiado tarde y para cuando la envió a una de las casas de campo de los Nightray, **Raven** ya extrañaba la compañía nocturna. Aunque la melancolía de la concubina ausente duro poco, porque, al igual que todas sus mascaras anteriores, **Raven** dio un paso al lado, un hermoso enroque que solo trajo satisfacción a su corazón. Por todo lo que espero, por todo lo que lucho, apareció en medio de una calle vacía, su amo Oz volvía a la vida real para acompañarlo de nuevo. **Gil** volvía.

El inocente **Gil**, el diligente, el bondadoso, pero nunca más débil** Gil** volvía a ser el sirviente de su amo, y ahora, su fortaleza solo era puesta a prueba por culpa de una muchacha con aires de pasado, una muchacha que al mirarla le parecía tan conocida, pero a la vez tan desconocida. Era B-Rabbit, el Conejo Negro Manchado de Sangre, era la pequeña Alice perdida en un mundo que no entendía y que con el tiempo parecía recordar, porque, más allá de cualquier coincidencia, ambos habían perdido sus recuerdos y pero ahora ella los buscaba con la valentía y la altivez que a **Gil** nunca se le contagiaron de Vanessa, y quizás porque **Gil** solo vio a Vanessa una vez, cuando ella era todo menos altiva y valiente.

El tiempo basto para hacerla más cordial, más amena, y una caricia de agradecimiento de una manera tan paternal hizo despertar en la precisa Alice sentimientos extraños, aunque mas que sentimientos, son sensaciones, sensaciones de un hombre que hay que ganárselo y no esta, hay para libre disposición, como quizás su sirviente Oz, o como **Raven** al que hay que ganarle, pero como ya no es **Raven**, es **Gil**, es más difícil, el no es una cadena al que ganarle, es un humano al que ganarse. Más aun cuando es el **Cabeza de Algas**, como tanto le hacía gracia llamarle hasta que su mano desocupada del cigarrillo le dio las gracias acariciando su cabeza, tan tiernamente que quiso sentirlo de nuevo, y luego la cabeza no bastaba, pensó en qué se sentiría la caricia de un hombre al que hay que ganarse en su mejilla o en su cuello _¿sería mejor?_ Pero tampoco se atrevía a preguntar, porque no era solo **Gil**, era el **Cabeza de Algas**, al que debía ganarse, no como a **Raven **a quien ganarle o Oz quien estaba de hecho hay, sino como ha **Gil** a quien quería ganarse…

**Gil** desapareció al igual que todos, para dar paso a **Gilbert**, ahora si **Gilbert**. Si, el recordó todo, de un golpe, porque vio a su amado amo, al verdadero padre adoptivo gritándole para salvarlo, gritándole su nombre de pila, como un caballero, "¡**Gilbert**!" grito para él, para protegerlo, y ahora era el **Gilbert** de Glen Baskerville, su amo, su protector, su maestro. Y en un susurro de pasado, ahora era **Gilbert Baskerville**, el que precisamente sería el siguiente señor de los Baskerville, no el sirviente de los Vessalius ni el bastardo de los Nightray, el amo y señor de los Baskerville, seria Glen Baskerville.

Grito hasta que su garganta no pudo más.

-Entendí muy tarde la verdad… y es que él me engaño, ellos me engañaron, yo no soy el culpable.

Pero ahora **Gilbert Baskerville** no respondía, su pequeño y amado hermano había dado todo vuelta por los deseos de un hombre obsesionado con una mujer que no le pertenecía. Glen habían sido todos los anteriores a Glen y ahora le tocaba ser el siguiente, Glen como un titulo, no como un nombre, con recuerdo y conocimiento, pero no sería ese Glen Blaskerville, sería el nuevo Glen Baskerville, es siguiente. Y su hermano, en un arranque de debilidad, de temor y desesperanza había creído lo que no debió e interrumpió lo que no debió. Ahora intentaba corregir todo de la manera incorrecta.

-¿Gil…?

El sonrió.

-Ve y salva a tu amo.

Vincent no entendió.

-Si soy un Baskerville, mi amo esta en el cuerpo de Reo, no en el mío gracias a ti, si quieres hacer algo por mí, ve y salva a Reo Baskerville.

Vincent cerró los ojos ante la incrédula mirada de los Baskerville que veían la memoria del que debería ser su amo restaurada.

-_¿Es que nunca arreglare lo que hice? _–se pregunto con los ojos hinchados de las ganas de llorar y los puños llenos de rabia contenida que no lograba salir nunca por completo.

Sonrió nuevamente.

-Ese es trabajo de **Glen Baskerville**.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, esto salio rapidamente, tan rapido que me sorprende que este listo a estas horas.

Tenia pensado desde hace algun tiempo la idea de que Gil iba cambiendo segun quien era... aunque la mayoria es obviamente mi mente vagando y desvariando en muchas cosas que no son o nunca se diran... como sea! Aqui esta!

Espero que se entienda y lo lean con gusto.

Gracias!


End file.
